one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank West vs Velvet Scarlatina
Frank West vs Velvet Scarlatina is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-sixth OMM. Description Dead Rising vs RWBY! Photography is fun! But whose gonna want the double prints of the results today? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Willamette Mall (Dead Rising) '' Velvet snapped photos of the mall interior, barely ducking the zombies as they chased her down. If she managed to get these photos back to Beacon, maybe they would be persuaded to send huntsmen to help set things right. As she took one more photo of the mall's main atrium, when someone called out at her. "Hey there!" It was none other than Frank West, who was whacking his way through zombies to find her. "You're not bitten, are you?" he asked. Velvet shook her head, and then noticed the bite on his body. "But you are." she pointed out. "Yeah... but you weren't supposed to see that." Frank said, covering the bite. But Velvet had already snapped a photo of it. "HEY!" he called out as the faunus began to flee. He grabbed a skateboard from the shop nearby and gave chase. "Get back here!" '''This'll be over in a flash! Fight!' Frank raced after her, taking a swing with his right arm, which she ducked. As the board slid through a gap in the bannister, Frank sprang back at Velvet and delivered a flying kick. He then used a lariat to send her into the air, where she used her aerial advantage to summon photos of Ruby's Crescent Rose. She opened fire, sniping Frank and forcing him to back off. "Everyone's got a gun these days..." Frank groaned, pulling a pistol and firing back at her. Velvet continued to lay down the fire, keeping Frank boxed in, until the journalist grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall and threw it towards Velvet, forcing her to duck. Frank shot it, blasting foam all over the huntress. He quickly took a snapshot just as Velvet cleared her eyes, blinding her from the flash for a split second - before kicking her in the gut and sending her flying into the wall. Velvet bounced back, creating a projection of Coco's minigun and spraying - catching Frank and sending him tumbling over the bannister and into the nearby water. Frank smashed the window to the CD store and grabbed what he could, launching the CDs as if they were shurikens at Velvet, who blasted them out of the air. She quickly imagined the idea of imitating a certain Russian, but that came to nothing when Frank threw a damn plant pot on her head, damaging her aura. In a daze, she focused on creating a replica of Weiss' rapier. As Frank came rushing in with his fire axe, they clashed weapons, with Frank knocking her against the window. But just as he went to knock her out with a hard cleave, she thrusted herself forwards, jabbing Frank through several shelves and burying him; it was lights out for the upstart photo journalist. KO! Velvet then heard a zombie smash through the glass windows and she quickly sprang off, rushing to the nearest balcony for a moment to catch her breath. Luckily her photo had survived the ordeal; maybe Ozpin could offer some help to the rest of the survivors. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Velvet!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2019 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Capcom vs Rooster Teeth Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees